badgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 4
Season 4 is the fourth season of Bad Girls Club. The fourth season was also the last season to film in Los Angeles, California until season six Bad Girls Club 4 became Oxygen's "most watched Television show" beating out the previous season. Bad Girls Club 4 premiered on Oxygen on December 1, 2009. The two-part reunion special aired March 16, 2010, and part two on March 23, 2010, with Perez Hilton returning as the host. Season 4 was the first season to have had a two part reunion show. Production Bad Girls Club 4 was produced by Bunim/Murray Productions with Kasey Barrett, Claudia Frank and Esther Frank returning as the main producers of the show. Oxygen renewed its series two months prior the season premiere of season 5. Production of the season 4 began in June 2009 in Los Angeles County, California, similar to season's 1-3. Casting for season 4 was done by the head-casting Aja Kimura and over twenty other casting directors. Casting began several weeks before the season premiere of season 3 with potential applicants submitting video tape submissions. Applications were due by November 30, 2008. Casting calls, similar to previous seasons of the Bad Girls Club, began in Los Angeles, California and later other major cities Atlanta, Georgia, Buffalo, New York, Oakland, California, Chicago, Illinois, and Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. The House The Bad Girls Club house, similar to previous seasons, features free accessories such as shoes, purses, and jewelries which were displayed as add-ons on the walls of the house. Inside the house, in the middle, has a "light fixture" which features, "girly" colors such as pink and purple décor. The fixture was also made up of patterns of high heels which was displayed above the centered circular small black couch. In the living room, the girls was given spotted light color couches which was in front of paintings of various cities. Close to the paintings, were, the "Bad Girls Club oath" which sits above the fireplace. The girls was also give a 1960s replica of a Trimphone, instead of today's modern house phones. Inside the girls rooms, features adult toys and statues of half naked men which were displayed on the walls of some of the girls rooms. Like season 4, season 5 also had the "Screaming O" vending machine which the girls had to pay a fee in order to receive adult toys, similar to a full-line vending. The vanity room, also features, 1960s furniture, which the girls go constantly to apply beauty supplies and/or get ready for a night club. The jacuzzi was placed, alongside, in front of the computer which had speakers cornering the computer. The jacuzzi was also placed inside the bad girls house. In the back of the house, the girls was given a modern pool, and a outside modern swing, which the girls could get some shade. Inside the pool, however, features a queen size floating bed which floats around the pool. The kitchen features a more 1970s look, with light colors. The girls were also given gas stoves. The kitchen table featured light green, black, white, and orange colors. Around the house, former bad girls, most famous quotes and a picture of themselves were displayed all over the mansion. For the "new comers" their self-portraits were left blank. When Natalie and Annie showed up first inside the house, they quickly targeted the other new girls pictures with first impression comments, which didn't sit right when the girls began arriving to the house. Once Portia left, her most famous quote was displayed, along with her photo, in the bad girls house. During the season finale of season 4, all seven girls were given their spot on the walls with their most famous quotes and a picture of themselves. Pictures of former bad girls housemates were displayed around the house, where the most intense arguments, fights, and break-downs occurred, a photo of their breakdowns were also featured in the locations where the moment had happened. Format The format remained largely unchanged from previous seasons. A group of seven rebellious women who are between the ages of 21 and 27 move into a mansion and must try to co-exist with different personalities, lifestyles, race and sexual orientation. Most importantly they must try to adapt to the frequent changes of moods and behaviors of their roommate. The seven "original" bad girls must also abide by all the rules that were given to them prior to moving in such as no violence towards anyone including the producers, the girls must not intrude a "bad girls" production room]and must tolerate various interviews in their diary rooms. The girls must also follow normal rules of the country when leaving the house to go on dates, personal tasks and/or parting. During the show, the girls are put into situations where some must divide the house, create havoc to satisfy oneself, book parties and hook ups in clubs, groceries shopping and they must also juggle everything including their own personal lives. The girls are allowed to contact their families and their personal relationship partners, the girls are given either a laptop or a [big screen TV that futures a home computer. The girls are also allowed to have frequent visitors to see them.The girls must go through tough situations such as fights (arguments, spitting, food fights, breaking of personal belongings, and personal attacks) and physical fighting such as physically touching another "bad girl" with intentions of hurting that person, which is what each season of girls has to overcome.The girls are thrown in the house and are there to co-exist and must tolerate everyone in order to "make it" at the end of the season and they accomplish this by staying in the show without being removed due to physical fighting. In some cases, some "bad girls" may wish to leave the show due to a number of reasons. For example, issues at home, girls thinking that they are better than the others or mostly due to the fact that some could not deal with the tensions and stress. Some of the females had to deal with bullying and double tagging a "bad girl". A replacement is usually introduced in the house an episode or two after one bad girl leaves the show or is removed. The "original" bad girls are then seen dominate and stick together to try to intimidate the replacements unless the "newbies" are just like them. Bullying and tag teaming are seen throughout the series of the Bad Girls Club due to making personal friends and having ones back or if a group of girls dislike another they would form a way to make sure that the other girl is gone within a day of bullying. At the end of the show, some girls change their ways which is the key of the show to change the girls "bad behaviors" and turn them into role models by placing seven girls of the same behavior with different reasons as being "bad" in one house. This season only had one replacement for the entire season . Cast Replacement Bad Girl In every season of the Bad Girls Club one or more girls will be asked to leave the house either from violence or physical fighting which then gives the producers a chance at a new "bad girl" who arrives to the house in a day or two to replace the fellow bad girl. Duration of cast Notes :Key: = "Bad Girl" appears on this episode. :Key: = "Bad Girl" replacement arrives. :Key: = "Bad Girl" voluntarily leaves the show. :Key: = "Bad Girl" removed from the show. :Key: = "Bad Girl" makes an appearance. * Portia was removed from the house in episode 4 after a physical altercation with Natalie. * Lexie replaced Portia in episode 5. * Portia made an appearance in episode 7. * Florina voluntarily leaves the house in episode 10 after an altercation with Kendra. * Natalie was removed from the house in episode 11 after a physical altercation with Kendra, Amber, and Lexie. * Kate was removed from the house in the season finale after she had punched Annie and started a physical altercation with Amber and Lexie. Episodes Florina Kaja's special Bad Girls Club: Flo Gets Married, which centered around Kaja's marriage and pregnancy, aired on February 28, 2011. It acquired 859,000 viewers. BGC Seasons Navigation T Category:Seasons